Fake Crumbs
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' The Fake Crumbs are duplicates of The Crumbs that contain corruptive energies capable of weakening and disorienting a person. The first duplicate was made by Valery Bartisto to pose as the true Crumbs in the Tomb of the Bacchus. Valery duplicated the relic and placed talbornite - a corruptive mineral - at the core of each relic. Its poisonous energies would affect anyone who tried taking it. Valery spread Fake Crumbs across Mekron Woods to mislead those searching for the artifact. Due to its talbornite core, Fake Crumbs are especially dangeorus. If they're shot or consumed, they will condemn a person to the Conundrum Dimension. History Fake Crumbs were created by Valery Bartisto around 2010, when the U.B.N.V.A. sought a means of deceiving The Clan. One of the Fake Crumbs were given to The Clan to guard at the Tomb of the Bacchus, as they believed they were guarding the true artifact. It was kept in an empty Sun Chips bag as well. With a core made of talbornite, Fake Crumbs are capable of sending someone to the Conundrum Dimension if they're exploded or consumed. In addition, the corruptive energies inside the "artifact" can weaken and disorient anyone who came in contact with it - though the older the Fake Crumbs, the less dangerous its effects are. Kaine West: No Salvation : To Be Added Bread's Crumbs When Bread Nelson raided the Tomb of the Bacchus, he stole the Fake Crumbs that had been placed at the tomb. Shortly after, The Clan intervened and found that Nelson had taken the relic. A fight broke out, with the corruptive powers of the Fake Crumbs weakening everyone that was present for the fight - including Nelson and virtually everyone except Captain Jumpa, who threw the false relic in the tomb and destroyed it. Doing so allowed his allies to regain their strength. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Glen Tennis would eventually realize the relic at the tomb was one of the Fake Crumbs, and prompted a search for the true artifact. Glen had determined it's located in Mekron Woods, so The Clan set off to claim it. After Nazi Mitch steals The Crumbs, he meets with Biscuit Savage and "plans" to give him the artifact. In actuality, Mitch drops The Crumbs after Savage attacks him, and gives him one of the Fake Crumbs. Savage then departs with the false relic, while Mitch holds onto the real one. During the final battle, Biscuit Savage holds onto The Crumbs, and after striking down The Clan he tears apart the "artifact" and consumes its energy core. Doing so makes Savage gag violently; as The Clan retreats, Savage disappears in a massive explosion. Following the battle, John Bacchus realizes that Savage ate one of the Fake Crumbs, and that the real artifact is still out there - leading Bacchus to set off on his own to find it. The Conundrum Dimension When John Bacchus journeyed to Portugal in search of The Crumbs, he confronted Bjorn Alvarez, who presented Bacchus with one of the Fake Crumbs and pretended it was the actual artifact. Bacchus swiftly realized the artifact was a duplicate through its smell, and tosses it aside. During their second fight, Bjorn threw another one of the Fake Crumbs at Bacchus's head, which hit him and caused him to fall down. The fake relic rolled down the street and was likely discarded. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Vin goes to Portugal with Bjorn and Banny, they meet with arms dealer Kosta Brando; he offers them various items, including one of the Fake Crumbs inside a Sun Chips bag. Vin declines to purchase it. Kosta tosses it to Bjorn, who inhales the object - though being an older artifact, its effects have seemingly worn off. Category:Objects Category:Intact Objects Category:Bread's Crumbs Artifacts Category:2014 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation